villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Skull Kid (Zelda)
Skull Kid is a main character in the game The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask. Story Skull Kid used to be friends with the four great Giants of Termina, but they had to protect the land and went to the four corners of Termina. Skull Kid did not understand why his friends left him and felt betrayed, although he later befriends two fairies, Tatl and Tael. However, he was still filled with rage over the loss of his old, and caused much mischief. At one point, Skull Kid found the Happy Mask Salesman and decided to rob him, and he took Majora's Mask, which gave him incredible magical powers, although Majora began taking control of the Skull Kid. He used this power to summon cause the moon to fall to the Earth, trap all the giants and curse many of the citizens of Termina. About three days before the moon crashes, Skull Kid encounters Link, the Hero of Time. Skull Kid steals his horse, Epona, and turns Link into a Deku Scrub. However, he also abandoned Tatl by accident, and she decided to go with Link so she could find the Skull Kid, but she bonded with him over time, and she helped Link to stop the moon from falling and to recover Majora's Mask from him. Before the final boss, after the moon is stopped by the Skull Kid's four friends, who turn out to be the Four Giants that are supposed to protect Termina, Majora's Mask suddenly abandons the Skull Kid, saying that Skull Kid was a mere puppet, and that a mere puppet that is unusable is nothing more than garbage. The mask floats up into the Moon's mouth, making the moon suddenly start moving again towards Clock Town, and the four giants are unable to stop it. During all this, the Skull Kid is unconscious. At the end of the game, he tells Link how good it was to have friends, and the Giants come and tell him that they had not forgotten about him, and he was still their friend. They go back to their temples, although this was the reason the Skull Kid went on a rampage, because the four races and giants of Termina were separated. Skull Kid then smells Link and suddenly remembered that Link smells like the forest kid with the fairy that taught him Saria's Song. In fact, Skull Kid is the same Skull Kid in Ocarina of Time that, if you teach him Saria's Song, he will give you a Piece of Heart. He also appears in Twilight Princess, summoning several strange monsters to attack Wolf Link in the Lost Woods. Super Smash Bros Skull Kid, along with Majora, is set to appear in the upcoming game; Super Smash Bros 4, as an Assist Trophy. When Skull Kid/Majora is summoned, they flip the screen upside down for a few seconds. Trivia Category:Henchmen Category:Zelda Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Minion Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Bullies Category:Empowered Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Pawns Category:Trickster Category:Super Smash Bros. Villains Category:Kid Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Dark Magic Category:Masked Villain